My Best Friend is a Famous Movie Star
by rtzy23
Summary: Follow Annabeth as she helps Percy become famous, and how she rises to fame.Replaced chapter 1
1. Chapter 1

My name is Annabeth Chase. I study at Goode High School in Manhattan. My best friend and boyfriend is Perseus "Percy" Jackson. You might be wondering why a normal American teenage schoolgirl like me, is in a relationship with THE PERCY JACKSON. Well if you really want to know, read along…

1 year ago…

"Come on Percy, audition for the part!"

"I don't know Annabeth, what if I don't get the part or I humiliate myself while auditioning? What if I fail?"

"Just do it, if you get the part, you'll get paid for filming the movie. Which you can use it to help your mum with her financial problems. plus you'd be famous and kinda rich.

"Yeah maybe you are right, come on the studio is just a 15 minutes' drive from here!"

We got into his pick-up truck and off we went. We reached the studio in a nick of time. Then, he registered at the counter.

"Good luck, you'll need it!"

'Thanks, bye. See you in half an hour."

Arghhhhhhh, I hate my ADHD and dyslexia.(Hey, ya can't blame me for that, I was born this way. ) Time was passing by by days although it's just an hour.

"Hey, wise girl." He said in a sad voice

"You didn't get the part?"

"No, I got the part!"

"No way. Really"

He took out the script and gave me a smirk.

"This, my dear friend, is my proof"

"Congrats Perce!"

"Hey I really want to thank you, I mean, without your support and all, I wouldn't get this far. And, you'd probably be popular at school, plus you're gonna be a best friend to a famous movie star. "

"Really, thanks. When do you start filming?"

"In 2 weeks time. So, you my dear friend, are gonna be spending more time with me. So, ya wanna go to tutti frutti, my treat!"

"Sure, why not!"

We got into his truck and we went to tutti frutti.

"you know if I get famous, you'd be too. Maybe it could kick start your Singing career. People might recognize you when you sing at the coffee shops as always." He said

"yeah, maybe."

"come on don't be so negative, you have a 80% chance of starting your singing career!"

"alright, I'll sing more!"

Finally, we reach tutti frutti! I was craving for it because the last time I ate it was about, a week ago? ( alright, you caught me, I'm a sweet tooth!)

We got our frozen yogurts and got a booth, he paid and we ate. Then we started talking about what might happen after Percy's famous.

An hour later, we finished with our conversation, Then he drove me back home.

"thanks Perce, I really enjoyed today!"

"yeah. Me too!"

"Bye!"

"bye!"

Then, I went back into my house.


	2. Chapter 2

I've barely seen Percy, It's been, I don't know, 5 months! 5 MONTHS, of terror. Everyone in my school wants to be my friend, just to get close to Percy. Imagine me, Annabeth Chase, the smartest, most nerdish girl in school which is a bookworm suddenly become so popular? Not in a thousand aeons, that it would happen, but you have to face reality, I am popular. And I DO NOT, I REPEAT DO NOT like it! Everyday, I'm chased by crowds of FANATICS and yes I just said FANATICS! Every single morning of school, I have to come earlier or, here comes the GIGANTIC mob of FANATICS, chasing me here and there, from the east to the west! Hades, I hate this. If only Percy was here, how better my life would be!

I was at home lying on the bed. Having some peace and quiet. Suddenly the tune to Eyes Open played from my phone…

**Everybody's waiting for you to breakdown  
>Everybody's watching to see the fallout<br>Even when you're sleeping, sleeping  
>Keep your ey-eyes open<br>Keep your ey-eyes open  
>Keep your ey-eyes open<strong>

I looked at the caller ID, it was PERCY! For once in my life, I have never felt this happy, I really meant it!

"Hello, Perce. Finally decided to call?"

"A thousand apologies, I'm really busy with the movie."

"So that's your lame excuse?"

"Yes mother, I was really busy that I did not have time to call you." He said with sarcasm in his voice.

"Har, Har very funny."

"Sorry, I swear on the River Styx that I will make it up to you!"

"Try me."

"The movie is finally done; there will be a premier this Sunday. That's why I'm taking you as my date."

"I see."

"Hey, can you open the door in about 15 minutes, I'll be at your pace soon, you and I have to shop for your gown and my suit."

"Fine then. See you then. Bye!"

"Bye!"

Then, I hung up. I tied my hair in a pony tail, grabbed my purse and phone, and rushed down stairs."

"Dad, I'm going out with Percy to shop for a gown and his tux, he's taking me to the premier of his new movie. Bye!"

"Sure, Annabeth. Have fun, tell him I said hi. Bye! Be back before 10.00 p.m."

Then, I went out to wait for Percy. Finally, he came with his new Mercedes Benz S-Class latest model. He came out with aviator sunglasses. But he's still the same old' Seaweed Brian I met in 1st Grade.

"Cool car. Somebody earned some big money eh!"

"I'll take that as a compliment."

"Hey Perce, long time no see!

"Likewise, it's good to see you after 5 months"

Then I gave him a gigantic hug.

"Come on, we don't want to be running late, do we?"

"Yeah"

He opened the door like a gentleman, how sweet. Then he went to his side, and we left.

" Where are we going?"

"Probably Gucci or Dolce & Gabbana."

"Are you serious?"

"You forgot I'm sort of rich now, did you? Anyways, I'm paying, I owe you remember. Without your support, I wouldn't have reached here."

"But…"

"No buts, I'm paying and that's final."

'Fine!"

Can you believe it? I, Annabeth Chase was CONVINCED to let Seaweed Brain over here to buy me an expensive gown. What in HADES happened to me?


End file.
